1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch pin assembly for connecting an agricultural tractor with a towed agricultural implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitch pins are commonly used to couple the hitch of a towing vehicle such as an agricultural tractor with a tongue of a towed vehicle such as an agricultural implement. Various types of hitch pins have been developed which extend through holes in the hitch and the tongue to connect the two vehicles.
In the case of agricultural vehicles, there is a danger of the hitch pin working its way out of the connecting holes and thereby allowing the towed implement to become disconnected from the tractor. If the tractor and the implement become disconnected, not only will time be lost, but damage to the implement and to hydraulic lines connected between the implement and the tractor can occur.
Various types of hitch pins have been developed in the past to protect against accidental disconnection. In many cases, these devices have included complicated mechanisms for locking and unlocking the hitch pin. There is a continuing need for a hitch pin which is simple to use, lightweight, securely locks the tongue and hitch together when in use and yet is easy to disconnect, is sturdy, safe, and reliable, and yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.